Updates/8.1
This major game update was released on December 11, 2007, officially announced . Update Teasers *Nicer Than Ever! - ( ) *Discover New Secrets Everywhere! - ( ) *Vocation Balancing Preview - ( ) *New Outfits - ( ) *New Creatures - ( ) *Amazing New Features - ( New Houses *Rosebud, farm located north of Carlin. 3 different houses. Belongs to Carlin. *Meriana Beach, seaside house including private beach, located on Meriana. Belongs to Liberty Bay. *Demon Tower, dark tower located in the middle of the Jakundaf Desert. Belongs to Thais. *Nautic Observer, raft with underwater observatory, located west of Femor Hills. Belongs to Carlin. New Furniture This update made it possible to buy modification kits for green, red, yellow or the common blue beds. These modification kits work only for beds, so they will be of no use if your house or apartment is furnished with cots, straw mats or hammocks. The new furniture item Trophy Stand was also added with this update. New Areas *Tiquanda jungle (a new hunting ground north of Port Hope and five small Tarantula dungeons) *Thais troll dungeon and rotworm dungeon (broadened tunnels, new decoration elements) *Orc Dungeon north of Thais (broadened tunnels, more creature diversity) *Mt. Sternum Cyclops (broadened tunnels, new decoration elements) *North-west of Mount Sternum (new dungeons, new passageways, new decoration) *A five story Magician Tower just north of Mount Sternum. *Passage to Mintwallin starting at ancient temple (broadenend tunnels, new decoration in many places) *Darashia/Ankrahmun surface (small nomad camps with tents added to surface, hidden nomad cave) *Darashia Rotworm dungeons (structure slightly changed with more entrances and connections, more carrions) New NPCs Changes in Gameplay Elements Poison became a part of the new "Earth" element. Three new elements were implemented; Ice, Holy, and Death, as well as new spells for every element (see below). Party This update introduced the ability to share experience in a party. The leader of the party now has the option to turn this feature on and off and all party members who contribute to the killing of a monster or healing of party members will get equal experience. Shared experience can only be activated in a party and only by the leader. Conditions There are certain conditions that need to be fulfilled for shared experience to work. *level of the lowest character in the party must be at least 2/3 the level of the highest character in the party (that means for example, level 40 and level 60 can still share, level 200 and 300 can also share) * the distance of all party members to the leader must be smaller or equal to 30 fields (yelling distance), also works one floor up and one floor down * all party members must have contributed to the party within the last 2 minutes (healing a party member or attacking an aggressive monster) States Shared experience has 3 states: *off: experience is distributed as usual according to damage dealt *on and active: if all conditions are fulfilled, experience will be distributed evenly between all party members (rounded up). If a member does not have enough stamina, his share of the experience will be reduced accordingly, the shares of other party members stay unaffected, Soul Points can only be gained if the individual share of experience gained from one monster is larger than or equal to the level of the character. If a member has summons, those summons will receive their part of the experience before shared experience is calculated. *on but inactive: if one or more conditions are not fulfilled, shared XP will automatically be deactivated until all conditions are fulfilled again. Experience is distributed as usual according to damage dealt. Every party member can see the state of shared XP on his party icon; it is also displayed who causes shared XP to be inactive. Shared experience only works for experience gained from monsters; on PvP-enforced worlds, experience that is gained from player killing will be distributed as usual according to damage dealt, no matter whether shared XP is active or not. Swimming Players are now able to jump in the beach waters. The swimable areas are closed for the safety of the tibians so they can have fun by just wading or playing Waterpolo with other tibians. Vocation Balancing Druids do not rely so much in energy and fire spells anymore, instead they focus in ice and earth spells (the poison element will be replaced with the earth element). Some old spells received new names. Also Druids are now better healers than Sorcerers, although their offensive spells cost more mana. Knights are from now on able to manipulate the elements as well, for a limited time span, with the aid of the Tibian magicians. Mages can enchant their weapons with magical gems, that can be refilled with magic at secret holy shrines that are only accessible to players with a premium account. Depending on the magical gem that is used, a certain elemental strength will bestowed upon the chosen weapon. This will convert a normal weapon into an elemental weapon. Paladins can learn to master one of the latest elements, the holy element. Paladins received an entire new arsenal to fight off undead beasts. Furthermore, they can have their arrows and bolts enchanted with certain elements to inflict devastating damage upon the creatures. Sorcerers are now the main users of fire and energy. They are also decent healers because of their high magic level, but not as good as Druids. New Spells New Runes Changed Spells *The Envenom rune has been changed to the Stalagmite rune. *Fireball rune is now a missile spell, like Heavy Magic Missile. *Strike spells will work like before when not targeting anything, but when targeting they will focus on the target, just like Whirlwind Throw. *Old rune spells are as follows: **Light Magic Missile: adori min vis **Heavy Magic Missile: adori vis **Stalagmite (used to be Envenom): adori tera **Great Fireball: adori mas flam **Sudden Death: adori gran mort **Hell's Core (used to be Ultimate Explosion): exevo gran mas flam New Creatures New Quests *What a foolish Quest: Who might be the leader of the Fools' Guild in Thais? Maybe you can convince him to let you join... *Secret Service Quest: There are 3 large secret agencies in Tibia, and you can only join and help ONE. Will it be in Thais, Carlin or Venore? *The Traveling Trader Quest: There is a salesman travelling through the lands, each day to be found somewhere else. You can only start this quest on a MONDAY, so don't waste your breath on this one until next monday. *Tibia Tales Quest: The Carlin sewers are suffering from a huge slime plague... maybe a natural cure might help. Daniel Steelsoul in Edron might have a small task for brave adventurers. The Ultimate booze is a fascinating drink is of great interest to a tavern owner, of course. Kazzan is looking for a mighty ally. You need all of your convincing skills here. The elves in Ab'Dendriel are pretty angry about being spied out all the time. Budrik of Kazordoon wants to hunt a fox! Ahmet was thieved! Can you stand such injustice? Bunny Bonecrusher needs help. New Festivities *Holidays commemoration (New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day) *Flower Month *Masquerade Days New outfits *Jester Outfits (obtained through the fool's guild) *Brotherhood of Bones Outfits (obtained when reaching rank of Dread Lord) *Nightmare Knights Outfits (obtained when reaching rank of Lord Protector) Image:Jester.jpg Image:Brotherhood_of_Bones.jpg Image:Nightmare_Knights.jpg New Items Category:Updates